Tragedy and Delight, Hand In Hand
by Serpico1986
Summary: A new life, started after a tragedy and it s now up to Donna and Friends, pick up the pieces and help Sky raise his motherless child.
1. Chapter 1

**My secound story on Mamma Mia, this time, it´s takes place an year after the events of the 1st movie and has nothing to do with my other story here, about the Iphone. I will tag this story as an AU, because, i´m writting Sophie and Sky as madly in love, when in the reality, i confess i don´t know if they REALLY love each other.**

 **This story i wrote actually, honoringba colleague here name Renthead621, she had a long time ago writed one of my favorite stories and aftr talking with her yesterday about her story, i got the idea for this one.**

 **So, Thanks Renthead261, for the inspiration, DSCWin and Donna Sheridan for the help and i hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a happy morning on Kalokairi, Greece, when Sophie get her three possible dads, her mother Donna and Aunts Rosie and Tanya, to tell them the great news, she was pregnant of her new husband, Sky.

Just a month ago, Sophie and Sky married in a register office In Athena's, everyone was invited and they had a big surprise, knowing Sky´s real name was Adam, not Sky as everyone thought.

''yeah, my real name is Adam Sergievsky, my nickname is Sky, because to me, sky is the limit, also, it´s the three last letters of my surname'' he explain and everyone looked at Sophie.

''you knew?'' Donna asked her daughter.

''sure, he also hates the name Adam, that´s why he´s always introduce himself as Sky'' she said

''true'' Sky agree as they continue the ceremony.

_/_

As Sophie finished the pronunciation, the room fell silent, for a few minutes and Sophie herself started to blush, as she doesn´t know if she did right or wrong to tell everyone about the baby.

''h-how long?'' Donna gasped, as she managed to talk.

''two weeks…I did the test'' she said

''did Adam.. I mean, Sky knows?''

''of course, Mom!'' Sophie give her a hard look ''but I told him I want to tell everyone by myself.'' She said when Harry jump out his chair and hug her

''that´s wonderful!'' he said ''I always wanted to be a father, but been a grandfather, will be twice as good!''

''just don´t forget Bill and I, sweetheart!'' Sam point a finger to her ''the baby is our grandchild as well!''

''of course, papa'' she said. It has been a while she decided to call the three men as dad, but once she doesn´t know who was her real father, she called Sam as Papa, Bill as Dad and Harry as Daddy.

''oh, my baby is having a baby!'' Donna seemed a bit hysterical and went to hug Sophie, crying a lot.

''you will help with the baby, right, Mom?''

''of course sweetheart!'' Donna kissed her.

''great-aunt?'' Tanya gasped ''I don´t know if i´m ready to be a great aunt''

''no, you´re ready to be a great-great-aunt!'' Rosie mocked her as they laugh.

_/_

Later that same night, when the newlyweds were in they private room at Donna´s, ready to go sleep, Sophie was simply delighted, which makes Sky even more happier.

''how was telling everyone, baby?'' he asked as his wife lied beside him

''it was fun… awesome actually'' Sophie said ''and they want to have a big celebration about it''

''I agree with them'' Sky kissed her ''you deserve'' he said as Sophie made a sad face ''what?''

''Sky, I'm worry, I don´t know if we´re still too young to have children'' Sophie pondered.

''don´t worry love, I know we´re going to manage it and we´re going to take good care of this little one. You think is a boy or a girl?''

''I prefer to be a surprise'' Sophie confess kissing her husband.

_/_

Meanwhile, in the main room, Donna and Sam were getting ready to bed as well, when Donna felt a strange cold, making her shiver.

''Donna, are you alright?'' Sam asked, leaving the bathroom

''yeah, sure'' she said ''why?''

''you shivered''

''it must be nothing, I just have an excited day'' she said ''I don´t think i´m on shape for big surprises anymore''

''if you aren't in shape, poor Tanya than, she will be devasted''

''Samuel, it was mean'' the wife scold with a laugh ''now tell the truth, you are excited to be a grandpapa?''

''more than excited'' he said ''and i´m sure they will be excellent Parents, specially Sophie, who is the carbon copy of you''

''thank you, handsome'' Donna laughed ''now, good night… I can´t wait to be a grandmother neither'' she said going to sleep

_/_

The next months and weeks, were completely bliss for the whole island. Little did they know however, the tragedy that was short to befall over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter 2, sorry for the delay**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

For the following months, Sophie´s pregnancy went smooth, just a day after the announcement, Donna, Rosie and Tanya took the young mother to shopping around the island, in order to buy baby stuff, such like toys, baby clothes, light ones, since Sophie refuse to know if they would be a boy or a girl and a crib, of course, in which Donna made Sam and Sky would build later.

''okay, what´s next on the list?'' Donna asked as they stopped for some ice cream.

''Donna, if someone see's you, they will think you´re the one having a baby'' Rosie tease her.

''but I am excited!'' the 60-year old woman said ''can´t wait to meet the little one''

''don´t be harsh with Mom, Aunt Rosie'' Sophie laugh ''i´m enjoying your help Mom, don´t worry''

''thanks sweetheart!'' Donna smiled

''girls, the shopping therapy is amazing, but now I have to go'' Tanya announced getting up

''where you going?'' Donna asked

''it´s my beauty session, this baby can´t have an ugly aunt'' Tanya said firmly and before any of them say something, she left.

_/_

As time goes by nicely, more than one occasion, Donna felt like something wasn´t totally right and in other times, it was Sophie herself, who let out confusing speeches, like the one she did with Bill, on her 6th month of pregnancy.

The day in question, both her and Donna were helping Bill on is boat, when Sophie come up with a question.

''Dad, i´m sure you will be a wonderful granddad, you know?'' she said and both Donna and Bill looked at her confused

''well, I think I will have fun teaching the little one how to sail this thing'' he laugh, looking at the boat ''you two can come here to a ride anytime''

''thanks Dad'' she smiled and leaned to give the older man a kiss.

Once mother and daughter left the boat, Donna hold her daughter arm and whispered in her ear ''what was that?''

''nothing, Mom'' Sophie said ''I'm just want to make sure, my three possible fathers are going to be a good grandfathers'' she assures her worried mother.

_/_

Morning sickness was what worry Sophie the most in the lasts months of pregnancy, this way, everyone around her did everything to make her life as easy as possible, especially Sky, who barely leaves her side, leaving her annoyed sometimes.

''baby, aren't you suppose to working?'' Sophie said one afternoon, waking up from a nap.

''I am working'' Sky show her the computer and rushing to her side ''but I don´t want to leave your side'' he said laying down next to her.

''you´re so cute when you get romantic.'' Sophie laughed as Sky placed a hand on her stomach ''are you scared?''

''terrified'' was the answer

''good, because I'm basically scared to death as well'' she said as they keep lying down, resting and watching tv.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the hotel lobby, Sam was a bit worry about Donna, since a few weeks ago, she was been worry a lot, not only about Sophie, but with the whole place as well.

''Sam, I'm going to Mykonos tomorrow to see a doctor'' she said suddenly, making not her husband look at her, but also her friends.

''are you feeling alright, Don?'' Sam asked carefully.

''I don't know!'' she confessed ''there's something thinning my chest, my throat are dry, it something really wrong!'' she said

''it´s called anxiety'' Harry said as he came close ''you don´t need a doctor, Donna, you need to relax, Sophie is fine, this place is fine, everything is ok'' he said

''yeah, I just… I'm just worry, that's all'' she said

''oh, so come on'' Tanya took her friend´s hand and lead her upstairs ''Donna my friend, you need a bubble bath with chamomile and fine herbs and I won't take a 'no' for answer, now, come on'' she said, not giving time to Donna argue.

_/_

Later that same night, Donna and Sophie, were at the nursery, tiding the baby´s room, so it would be perfect when he or she arrived. After half an hour working them, both mother and daughter sit to rest and chat.

''Mom, Papa said you were a bit strange today, it´s everything ok?'' Sophie asked

''yeah honey, as Harry said, it´s just anxiety, that´s all'' she said making the daughter laugh.

''yeah, Daddy really knows how to calm you down'' she said ''Mom, you don´t have to worry, I know you, Papa, Dad and Daddy will be awesome grandparents, you four will spoil this baby a lot''

''oh, i´m sure I will'' Donna widened her eyes in agreement ''and Rosie and Tanya are anxious to be great aunts as well, don´t worry.

''just don´t let Auntie Tanya knows you called her 'great aunt' she will kill you'' Sophie remarked and both laugh.

_/_

The baby decided to come a bit early, though, a week before what the doctors expected. It was a day after Donna´s birthday, the family and friends had a big party the previous night and even Sophie´s friends Lisa and Beth came to congratulate Donna and fight who would be the baby´s godmother.

Next morning after the party than, Sophie and Sky were helping Sam clean the yard, when suddenly the young woman doubled herself in pain and let out an yell.

Immediately, Sam and Sky rush to her side and make her sit down ''baby, what´s happening?'' the younger man asked

''I…I think… the baby is coming…ARGH!'' Sophie yelled again

''Sky, go call Donna and everyone else, I'm taking Sophie to the car'' Sam demanded, taking Sophie on his arms.

_/_

The hotel went into an uproar and flurry of activity, after Sky had rushed to tell everyone that his wife went into labor, Donna and everyone else, rushed around to the first vehicle they could find, in order to take Sophie and Sky to the hospital.

Sky of course, never wanted to let go of his wife´s hand, even when they reached the hospital and the nurses placed her on a stretcher.

''it´s hurts so bad!'' Sophie cried in agony as Donna tried to calm her daughter down.

''it´s okay Sophie, it´s okay, love!'' the old woman tried to hold her tears back, when the nurse pushed her back.

Donna as well as the other family who gathered at the hospital, were in the same position. They were all nervous and terrified because, of how rushed the doctors seemed to act.

The lead doctor ordered, ''Everyone, we are going to need some space, we're taking Mrs. Sergievsky into surgery.''

Sky demanded ''I'm Adam Sergievsky, her husband. Is there any way I can go in with her?'' he said and In response to his question, the nurse nodded with her head, to follow them, wheeling Sophie toward the double doors. She said over her shoulder, "You are allowed into surgery. Should the need arise, for intervention to help the mother and child, you will have to wait in the waiting room with the rest of the of the family."

"Okay, ma'am. That sounds like a plan." Sky answered back.

''Oh my God! I hope everything goes fine'' Donna nervously cried as Sam hugged her close, and Harry held her hand.

All the family could do, was wait for news on whether or not things with, Sophie and the baby, as well as Sky were okay. They were all scared, and had every right to be. So everybody said a prayer for the little family, hoping for good news.

_/_

Inside the of the OR, Sophie was trying her best to push through the pains and follow the doctor's instructions, but as the contractions became closer and closer together, the pain kept getting unbearable.

''Sophie, you´re doing well, the baby is almost here. Just one more push should do it." the doctor instructed.

''Come on, baby, you can do it'' encouraged Sky. His wife started to get a little weaker and pale, which worried him.

''I...I...c...can´t…do it.'' the woman whimpered in agony, squeezing her husband's hand rather tightly.

''Of course you can honey, just do it how the doctor said to.'' Sky pleaded softly for his wife to continue pushing.

''Okay Sophie, the head is out. I'm going to need you to push one more time, in order for the baby to be delivered!'' ordered the doctor.

It was after one more strenuous push, that the room was filled with a high pitch crying

''it´s a girl!'' the doctor announced excitedly.

''Oh God!'' Sky exclaimed ''she´s beautiful, Soph! '' he said, looking at his daughter, but not wanting to let go of Sophie's hand.

''baby, she´s amazing, our daughter is amazing, isn't she!?''

From where Sophie laid, exhausted, she could see her beautiful baby girl. She had ten perfect little fingers, and ten perfect little toes. Absolutely perfect in every way.

After a minute, Sky started to feel Sophie´s grip quickly loosen, from his hand and he looked back to her, as the monitors started to beep frantically. Now, he really started to worry.

''Sophie?'' he whispered in a scared voice. ''Sophie, babe, are you okay,? Please, I'm begging you, please open your eyes''

''Sophie?'' the doctor called, but realizing the situation and what was happening, he changed his expression to a serious face. ''she´s crashing, I need help in here. Grab the crash cart!''

''what is it?'' Sky was in panic as he yelled, ''what´s happening to my wife!''

The doctor was screaming, ''get him out of here and get some help, now!''

''no, I'm not leaving my wife, wait…'' the young man yelled as two male nurses come and rush him outside. ''wait!'' Sky yelled.

But to no avail, the doctors pushed him out of the room as they said over their shoulders, "Sir, we need you to leave. We'll come and let you and your family know what's going on, when we are finished with helping your wife."

From the waiting room, Donna and the family became worried, as they heard the shots from the doctors and from they all wanted to rush to Sophie's side, wanting to know what was happening. But they couldn't, and when they saw Sky being pushed out of the room, they all new something must have gone wrong. Really wrong.

''Sky!'' Donna called him ''what´s happening, why are you here? Where´s Sophie…and the baby?

''Donna, guys, the baby is fine, it´s a girl!'' Sky said ''but Sophie isn´t feeling well''

''oh God!'' Donna placed her hands over her mouth, her heart was fast with worry

''i´m sure they will be both fine, kid, let´s wait'' Harry forced Sky down on one of the plastic chairs as he began to sob.

_/_

It was the longest half hour from everyone´s lives that day. Donna and Sam were holding into each other, trying to be strong, Harry, Bill, Tanya and Rosie, just keep assuring each other, everything was going to be okay, while Sky keep staring at the double door, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Suddenly then, the doctor appear, his head low and his clothe dirt with blood. Upon seeing him, Sky jump out of his chair and rash to him, follow by everyone.

''Doc, how is my wife? And the baby, I want to see them, where are they?'' Sky was angry

''Mr. Sergievsky, the baby is fine, she´s in the nursery'' the doctor try to calm the young man

''and about my daughter?'' Donna put herself between the doctor and Sky, trembling with fear ''where´s my daughter?''

''I'm afraid there´s some complications ahead'' he said and start to explain little by little, what had happened with Sophie. Apparently the effort during labor, caused complications in the young woman's heart. They did all they could to save her, but she didn´t make it.

Donna´s worlds collapsed as she heard the news, she couldn´t believe her little girl had gone just like that. ''No, please, no my daughter!'' she wailed in despair, as Sam hold her close.

Each one of the family received the news on their own way, Harry looked shocked as the doctor make his way back to the OR, Rosie and Bill try to comfort each other over the news. And Sky just sit there, in shock, not knowing what to do, the love of his life just passed away and he didn´t know how to react,

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms hold him, while everyone was trying to comfort a hysterical Donna, Tanya was the only one who came to his aid and give him a strong embrace.

''it´s alright to cry, my boy, it´s okay to cry'' she whispered on his ear, as Sky finally managed to sob the lost of the love of his life.

* * *

 **And sorry if it´s strange, or cliche, but i never writed a birth scene before, much less one involving deaths.**

 **Hope you like**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The day dawned gray at Kalokairy, Greece, no one was cheering or laughing, as a wave of mourn filled up the island.. Lass than a day before, Donna´s granddaughter has born, but also Sophie, the child´s mother had passed away.

Just as they got back from the hospital, the family went their separately way. While Sam took a hysterical Donna to lie to rest a bit, Tanya, Rosie, Harry and Bill, went to manage the practical things for the funeral, like the clothe Sophie would wear or the coffin. And of course, prepare everything for when the baby comes home, tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sky was nowhere to be seen, after the dreadful news, he disappear and no one could find him.

_/_

Once coming back from the funeral home, Bill went directly to his boat, while Harry went to talk to the priest, setting a date for the ceremony. Once the older man entered the boat, he heard a cry coming from the cabin, confuse, he approach it, just to find Sam there, crying his heat out.

''Sam, are you okay?'' he asked, regretting it, as he knew no one was okay.

''Sorry Bill, I got to your boat without you here, Donna finally managed to sleep and I didn´t want to cry in front of her, the last thing she need is someone weak in front of her'' Sam answered starting to cry again. In response than, Bill placed a hand on his friend´s shoulder.

''I understand'' Bill nodded ''poor child'' he said as someone else entered the boat. It was Harry

''how was everything in the church?'' Sam asked

''settled, the priest will make lead the ceremony on Friday'' he said ''I can´t believe it´s happening, we just found out we have a child, to lost her next on'' Harry said sadly ''I couldn´t have imagine that even in a thousand years.''

''I think it´s how the world turns'' Bill said ''Sophie grown up without one of us and now her daughter will grow up without her''

''and we need to stick together, to help Donna and Sky, they will need us'' Sam replies as the three possible fathers mourn the loss of the daughter they never got to know for long, but loved as they had met the whole life.

_/_

Back in the main room, Donna was having a pleasant dream, when suddenly, a noise startled her. The old woman open her eyes, for a second she forgot the tragedy she was living, when Rosie and Tanya entered her room, carrying a dress.

''girls, what is it? What is this dress for?'' Donna asked bit confused

''it´s to Sophie, honey'' Tanya said as all the events from the previous night, washed back to Donna and she felt like she was going to cry. Her baby girl wasn´t there anymore.

Seen their friend´s distress, Rosie and Tanya rushed to her side, hugging her close ''chiquitita'' Rose stted ''we´re going to the hospital, to give them the dress Sophie will wear, you would like to go with us? See your granddaughter?''

''oh!'' suddenly Donna realized she hadn´t meet her granddaughter yet. Sam and Harry told her the baby was cute, but she hadn´t meet her yet ''yeah, I… I will go with you'' Donna smiled, acting most in auto-pilot. Still, she get up and change her cloth, ready to go meet the little girl, that was part of her darling daughter.

_/_

An hot later, the three women arrived at the hospital, with everything the funeral guy asked to bring to prepare Sophie, however, instead of heading to the morgue, the three of them head to the nursery, in order to meet the little baby, only to find Sky there, sitting on the nursery armchair, holding his newborn in his arms, staring at her.

''poor boy, so young and been trough a lot, all by himself!'' Tanya point out.

''who say he´s by himself?'' Rosie raised an eyebrow ''he have all this family to help him trough his loss and take care of the baby'' she said.

While her fiends argue, Donna decided to entered the nursery and approach her son-in-law and granddaughter, the older woman wasn´t in mood to hear their talking to each other, ao she decided to step away and meet her granddaughter instead.

Inside the hospital nursery, Sky was holding his daughter, staring into her beautiful, bold colored eyes, eyes just like her mother's. She was a spitting image of Sophie.

Suddenly, he heard raised voices outside the nursery, but he paid no mind to it, his baby girl was more important than whatever was happening out there. He heard light footsteps coming up behind him, but figured it was one of the doctors, so he didn't bother to look behind him. He was startled, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''hi Sky'' said a woman

''Donna? Hey'' he said quietly.

''mind if I sit down?'' she asked picking up a chair nearby

''sure'' the young man was quite surprise by his mother-in-law´s presence, as Donna sit down next to him and keep staring at the little baby, who was sleeping in her father´s arms.

''she´s beautiful'' Donna smiled sadly ''does she have a name?''

''yeah'' the man answered, without taking his eyes from the baby ''her name is Ashley Sofia, I wanted I name her equal her mother''

''beautiful name'' Donna agreed, taking tittle Ashley in her arms.

''Donna, I was wondering, would.. would you and Sam be willing to adopt her? I'd visit her often, mostly on the weekends. I feel like I am not able to give her the care she needs, by myself."

''Adam…'' Donna started, using his name rather his nickname, she knew how he must feel, as She went through a similar situation 21 years ago. ''if I had a regret in life, was letting my daughter grow up without one parent'' she said and in response Sky looked away ''Look at me, Adam, life had already been so hard at this baby, taking her mother away, don´t let her be without her father as well, she will need you. And of course, Sam and I and Bill and Harry, will give you all support you need''

''hearing that then, Sky just nodded and promised Donna he would think about it as well. After all, the last thing he wanted in reality, was letting his daughter alone, after everything she has been trough.

* * *

 **Please, Review! i would love to hear some opinions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter! I told you it would be short, but i needed a conclusion to this story and tought the previous chapter would be too long, that´s why i split it in 4 parts.**

 **Have a good reading time and thanks for your time**

 **A. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

The funeral occurred three days later, as Sky demanded that Sophie has to be buried just after Ashley be released from the hospital, so she could say good bye to the mother she never knows. The day however, was a day more likely to a wedding rather than a funeral. No clouds in the sky and a warm sun to bright the day, it was one of Sophie's favorite days, Donna remembered, since the girl liked to spend days like that in the pool or on the beach with her friends.

Hotel officials, distant relatives and some friends around the island followed the procession, while Bill, Harry, Sam, and Sky carried the coffin to the cemetery, Rosie and Tanya supported a shaken Donna behind them. And in Mr. Fernando´s arms, Ashley played haply, obviously unware of what was happening around her.

Eulogies were said, the priest give a few words to farewell and Sophie was finally placed to her eternal rest. Once that, everyone return to the hotel, to eat and talk about her. It was strange however, that it was the first funeral the island has in the last ten years.

To a funeral, the mood was quite light, as everyone were distracted with little Ashley presence, playing with the baby, holding her, while talking about her mother. Even Dona tried to smile a little, as she held little Ashley tight in her arms, , the little girl who remind her so much of her daughter.

On the other side of the room, Sky was quiet, watching everyone, as Sam approach him with a sad smile ''my condolences, my boy'' he said

''Ash is so beautiful, isn´t she?'' the young man asked, looking at his little girl lying on Harry´s lap ''I just wish Sophie was here to see her'' he said as Sam patted his shoulder.

''she is here, Sky, but not in the way we´re used to'' Sam reply, but Sky didn´t said a word, he doesn´t know if he agreed with that statement, but he didn´t wanted to argue with his father-in-law.

_/_

Later that same night, after everyone gone away and both Sam and Donna were sleeping, Sky found himself alone, awake in the nursery room, keeping vigil at his sleeping infant, thinking about the events of the previous days. As much he couldn't live without Sophie, he tough Donna were right, he couldn´t leave this little girl behind, just after she had lost her mother and didn´t want to take her away from her grandparents either, as they deserved to have a little bit of Sophie with them always as well.

This way as much as he felt hurt by what happened, Adam Sergievsky decided to stay near the family, for his daughter´s sake, as she deserved to have all her family around her fever.

Little did he knew, that somewhere from above, Sophie was just smiling to him, proudly for his braveness to face the future without her.

She just hoped he could tell all the stories he had about her, to this little baby she give her life to bring to the world.

 **THE END**


End file.
